The Domination Of Harry Potter
by FanfictionAddict01
Summary: Captured by a mysterious woman, Harry soon discovers he has made a lot of enemies. And they want revenge. Sexual revenge. From Pansy Parkinson to those he would consider good friends, they are all lining up to have their sexual whims taken care of by Harry. Suggestion based and pretty much entirely SMUT (tiny amount of story)
1. Chapter 1: Reluctant Pleasures

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while and I have a lot of ideas on where it could go. Hopefully I can upload regularly, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, this story will be somewhat request based. I will take suggestions and write the most sought after characters into the story. So leave a review with who you think should get their turn with Harry and also suggest what they should do with him. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Reluctant Pleasures

PANSY PARKINSON

Harry awoke, with a splitting pain running through his head, his mind swimming amidst a miasma of blurry shapes, one of which was stood propped against a wall, leering down at him. As his mind slowly pieced itself back together, he groggily called out, "Where am I… what's happening…"

The figure moved and strolled slowly around the room, and behind Harry. He made to turn and look back to see who it was, but he couldn't. It was only now that he realised the predicament he was in. His hands were bound behind his back, his feet tied in a similar way. Struggling against his bonds, he growled angrily, realising what was happening, "Who are you? Let me go!"

"Quiet now, Potter. There is no use in shouting at me. Not when you're on your knees like that," a cold and icy voice snarled, almost with a hint of mockery in their voice. The figure strode back into Harry's vision and he tried to catch a glimpse of his captor. It was a woman, her body shape gave that away damn near instantly, but her face was occluded by a thin dark robe, "Now are you going to be quiet and listen to me, boy? Or am I going to have to be… rough?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, through gritted teeth, his hands twisting against his bonds as the ropes burnt his skin, rubbing his wrists raw as he struggled helplessly.

"I organised this little event. And you are my star attraction. The boy who lived..." the woman smirked, her slender hands drifting down to his cheek, softly and teasingly playing with his skin, before brushing his hair back to reveal the scar emblazoned on his forehead.

"Are you turning me over to him? To Voldemort?" He asked fearfully, steeling his emotions and trying to feign strength as he realised that he might have just been bested and he didn't even know how.

"What? No, no, no… that would be incredibly boring," She said, laughing at the outrageous idea the boy had posited before pulling his chin up to look at her. Forcing his head back, she looked into his eyes watching as he tried to catch a glimpse beneath the hood to see her face.

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked, confused as she let his head fall forwards, slumping painful against his chest as she strode around to a table, lifting a piece of parchment and reading down the list.

"Well, over the years, you have made quite a few enemies and they are wanting too… exact revenge in their own ways… I merely arranged the circumstances," she explained running down the parchment, looking at all the names that agreed to come and share in her prize, "So many names!"

"Enemies? What are you talking about? Revenge?" Harry asked as she set down the list and strode slowly towards the door stepping before she left.

"Yes… quite a few. You'd be surprised actually. I thought quite a few of them were your friends, but you must have done something to piss them off," She laughed, reaching for the door handle, "I'll just go get the first guest, then shall I? Oh, one moment…"

Leaving the door handle, she strode back into the room, lifting her wand from her sleeve and pointing it at Harry. Leaning away, expecting a curse of some form, he gritted his teeth, only to feel a rush of cold air hit him. Looking back a shot blue light hit him, before spreading across his body. He watched in horror as his clothes slowly disappeared, disintegrating into thin air. His eyes shot open wide as his boxers melted away, his softened cock flopping against his thigh, the cold in the room doing little too, aid in his endowment, which was by no means poor, "The first guest asked that you were left like this. She isn't too fond of striping down her toys…"

Before Harry could even stammer a few words, the woman made her way swiftly towards the door, and disappeared, leaving Harry alone and naked in a strange stone room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took a few minutes, until anything happened, but as soon as Harry heard the door slowly push open and a new person stride into the room. Similarly to mystery woman, the new figure wore a similar dark, black robe, this time however the robe was adorned with emerald green trimming. Emblazoned on the chest of the rob was a shining silver and green emblem, one which Harry recognised immediately as that of Slithering. Craning his neck, he tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but his eyes widened as soon as he laid eyes on the smirking, devilish woman.

"Hello Potter…" Pansy purred, leaning provocatively on the door frame, taunting Harry before walking slowly into the room, making a point of bouncing her hips as she did so, each step taken enunciated perfectly by the loud echo of her high heels, "Happy to see me? Not as happy as I would have thought…"

Confused, Harry took a moment before he realised that she was referring to his soft cock, which was still slumped against his thigh. As soon as he realised, his face became flush and bright red, something that Pansy revelled in as she clapped her hands together, "This is going to be fun!"

"Why are you here…" he snarled in response, glaring up at the Slithering girl, his blood boiling just from being in the same room as his lifelong rival's girlfriend, let alone the fact that he was naked and that she was making comments about his cock.

"Too take revenge on all the times you screwed me over. By, you know… screwing you over. In my own way," she smirked, her eyes lingering a little to long on his cock, making Harry even more shy, his face going even brighter as she almost stared with an abject hunger.

"You… you like me?" he said almost startled, his young helpless mind assuming that Pansy's desires were based on hidden lustful desires.

"Like you? Don't' make me laugh," she laughed, crouching down in front of Harry, her face lingering a few inches away from Harry's her lips puckered ever so slightly, just enough to hint to Harry her intentions. Drawing her wand, she traced it slowly down his chest, nearing ever closer to his crotch, much to his dismay, "But I wanted my chance to… toy with you. And I would be lying If I wasn't curious about the famous Harry Potter's famous cock. Everyone at Hogwarts was and I must say… I was expecting more."

Before Harry could respond, he felt Pansy's wand slide along his cock, the cold wood making his grimace as she hooked the wooden shaft underneath his, lifting his cock away from his thigh. Slowly, inspecting his cock, she could feel him go a further, deeper shade of red. Smirking, she let his cock flop back down against his thigh. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry turned to face Pansy, looking dead in her eyes for the first time since she entered, "Not even hard, Harry. Don't worry… I can help with that…"

Leaning forward, Pansy slowly and soft pressed her lips against Harry's, her lips meeting his rigid and fearful face. Pulling his face closer, she deepened the kiss, much to Harry's confusement and reluctance. His eyes remained open as she slipped her tongue past his lips, her tongue delving deeper into her toy's throat, exploring his mouth, fighting through Harry's attempts to stop her.

Not relenting her assault, Harry felt a twinge of shame as his face relaxed, his eyes slowly drifting closed as he succumbed to the deep kiss. It took him a moment to realise, his moment of weakness, his eyes flying open. Another wave of embarrassment flowed through his body as he felt his cock twitch into action, his cock rising ever so slightly. Pulling away from Harry, she glanced down her smile widening even more as she saw the slight change in his cock, "Getting there… I have an idea on how to… spur the rest on."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry growled through his teeth, trying to resist the witch and her obvious taunting and sexual advances.

"Because its fun. And I knew how much it would torture you doing this with me, of all people. And I'm right, you hate that I'm having an effect on you," Pansy sneered as slowly undid the front of her robe, a flash of pale white skin peeking out from behind the black material, causing Harry's eyes to flare up and an unwanted twinge in his cock to do so too, "Now lets see if we can wake little Harry up…"

Grimacing as she referred to his cock as 'little Harry' he steeled himself as she slowly opened the robe up, her body there for Harry too see. She was slender and had a surprisingly pleasant form, with her narrow waist and sizable breasts. Harry had never noticed her in such a way, but now as she revealed her flesh to him in a more intimate surrounding, he took notice. Visible notice. She still wore a pain of green and silver panties, her breasts already on show, but even in her state of undress Harry's cock began to stiffen against his will, "There we go Potter! Getting there. I wore these just to remind you where you're sticking little Harry… into a Slithering. Granger wouldn't be proud would she?"

"Stop…" he said, trying to tear his eyes away, but wanting to gaze more at her exposed skin. Harry was far from experienced sexually, his past endeavours being far from fruitful. The most he knew about sex came from the late night chats in his dormitory as everyone fantasised and talked about those sort of things. And now Pansy was here, about to do these things to him for the first time. There was a horrible part of him that wanted her to continue, just to know what it was like.

"Stop? We've only just begun," she smirked as she turned around, flaunting her plump arse, framed perfectly by the tight, thin panties. Bending over, she let the flesh of her arse fall either side of the thin G-string that barely covered her soft lips. Reaching back, she made sure Harr was looking and slowly pulled the panties up her hips, digging the thin string deeper into her crack. Harry watched as the string was slowly enveloped by her lips, disappearing between her pussy. The sight of her arse sent a jolt of energy through his cock, but now that she was playing with her panties, flaunting her tight form and pussy, he could hardly resist the effect she was having on him. His cock begrudgingly and annoyingly moved to half mast, slowly edging upwards, much to Pansy's excitement as she watched him rise between her legs, "Well, I've seen you naked, only fair you see me."

Walking over and in front of him, she stood with her crotch mere inches away from his face, her pussy almost entirely on show as Harry got a closer view of her panties buried amongst her cunt lips. Talking Harry's head in her hand, she slowly directed his face to the sides of her panties, to a tiny little bow that held them on, "With your teeth… there's a good boy…"

Opening his mouth, he pulled tentatively on the tiny lace bow, watching it unravel itself ands the strings fall loosely to her side. Directed around to the other side of her hips, he did the same, expecting the panties to fall way, but instead they clung to her, trapped against her pussy by her previous flossing action, "Go on… take them off…"

Begrudgingly, he leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to her slit. Opening his mouth, he took the fabric in his teeth and slowly peeled it away from his pussy. He could taste a slight drop of her wetness as his mouth pulled the panties away, her sweetness lingering on his tongue as he got his first full view of her naked. He lost control of his eyes as the wandered across her body, tracing every inch of her curves. Her soft round tits, capped off with a perfectly tiny little nipple, already erect in the coldness of the stone room. He hips, slightly cocked to make her even more sexy. And her pussy. His eyes wandered, betraying his steely confidence, towards her pussy and widened as he laid eyes on it, fully exposed. Her lips were shrouded in a thin layer of her pussy hair, causing Harry to cast her a look.

"What? Never seen a girl with hair before? Suppose Granger would always shave for you," Pans chuckled as she slid her fingers through her bush. She had debated shaving for harry, but figured that it would be fun to see how he handled a hairy pussy. And much to her enjoyment, he was completely baffled.

"Stop bringing Hermione into this…" Harry snarled as he looked at her pussy, the intricacies of her folds and the slight hint of what he was told to be her clit, peeking out from her slit. The thin layer of hair was unsettling, but Harry didn't really what to expect.

"Okay, I'll stop talking about Granger. Oh! It looks like little Harry has come out too play," Pansy laughed as she saw his cock point upwards, a slight dribble of pre-cum glistening across his head as she talked about Hermione, "Good boy… that deserves a reward!"

Her hand wove its way into his hair, wrapping her fingers around his head. Involuntarily jerked around, Harry felt his head forcefully moved closer to her pussy, causing him to panic and try to move his head away from her hairy cunt, "get licking babe…"

"What? What about the… you know… the hair?" Harry stammered as he tried to stop her from forcing his face into her pussy.

"Have you never licked a hairy muff? Don't worry, I'll direct you through it all," she said swaying her hips seductively, before wrapping a second hand around Harry's head, applying more pressure, finally breaking Harry. Unable to resist her strength, Harry felt his lips near ever closer. Pushing her hips forwards, she finally felt his lips brush against her pussy hair, sending a tingle through her body, making her almost shiver, "That's it, get to it…"

Harry's nose was swiftly buried in her nest of her, his lips fighting their way through and resting on her glistening wet slit. Feeling her juices coat his lips, he involuntarily slid his tongue across her lips tasting her sweet juices. Using this opportunity, Pansy pushed her pussy forward, his exposed tongue slipping between his folds and into her sopping wet hole.

"Oh that's it…" she moaned loudly feeling his tongue settled inside her pussy. The wet wriggling appendage spasmed inside her pussy, writhing as Harry panicked. Lapping involuntarily at her wet hole, Harry felt his tongue drive deeper into her pussy, his nose tickling her pubic hair as he tried to wriggle his way out off her grasp, but only serving to pleasure her more. Her folds were glistening and growing wetter with each spasm his tongue made deep inside her, causing her knees to almost buckle in pleasure.

Using both her hands, she began to grind his face into her pussy, revelling in the sweet sensations of his tongue being forcefully jerked around inside her cunt. Groaning, she breathed sharply as his nose brushed briefly against her sensitive clit. Focussing her movements so that his nose continued to massage her clit, Harry's tongue slipped from her hole, allowing him a moment to breathe as she ground her clit into his face, consumed her moans. She quickly realised and hurriedly pointed Harry towards his next target, "Go on… lick my lips…"

His face was forced back into her crotch before he could catch his breath. Gasping into her pussy, Harry tentatively used his tongue to trace through her folds, exploring the delicious secrets of Pansy's cunt. Pansy continued to direct his head throughout her hole, directing his attentive and delightful tongue to the particularly sensitive parts of her pussy.

"Back in we go…" Pansy moaned before forcing Harry's tongue back inside her, tiring of his teasing

of her folds. Startled, he felt his tongue drive deep inside her, his head continuously jerked from side to side for her own pleasure. Wanting his tongue deeper, Pansy lifted one of her long slender legs and propped it over Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer. Letting out a loud yelp as his wriggling tongue was pushed deeper inside her, caressing new parts of her pussy with its writhing touch.

Much to Harry's shame, he began to slowly enjoy the taste of Pansy as he was made to please her with his tongue, even beginning to enjoy licking her pussy. The eroticism born from pleasing her relentlessly was intoxicating and as he explored her hole with his tongue, his eyes closed, focussing on the task, his mind drifting from the fact that it was Pansy's pussy he was diligently pleasing and instead picturing a more pleasing person. Flashes of ginger hair filled his mind, spurring him deeper into her pussy, juices dripping down his chin and face, his nose continuing to rub and grind against her clit.

Harry's eyes flew open sharply as he felt something slide down his back and between his bum cheeks. Startled, he felt the long prong of Pansy's high heel, trace down his back, forcing him to arch it, subsequently pushing his face deeper into her pussy. As the prong slid further down, it disappeared between his cheeks, dangerously teasing a place he would have never considered. Trying to protest, he failed, his muffled sounds sending delicious vibrations through her pussy only serving to push her closer to her end.

"Oh Potter… I'm almost… There!" Pansy groaned loudly, her orgasm building in her loins as each frantic spasm of Harry's tongue brought her nearer. The raw primal side took over Pansy as promise of an orgasm dictated her movements. Keeping Harry's tongue pressed deep inside her and his face buried between her thighs, she pushed Harry onto his back. Wincing in pain, Harry's hands were trapped and bound behind him as Pansy knelt over his face.

Keeping both her hands wrapped around his head, she began to ride him with an animalistic fervour moaning and squealing as she did so. Fucking his face with her crotch, she ground herself against him, her panting and pleasures sounds growing in pitch and frequency. Harry looked on in somewhat fear as Pansy used him as a toy, grinding herself against him, stepping him from breathing as his tongue probed and pleased her pussy finally driving herself over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Oh yeah…" Pansy squealed, her grinding slowing to a halt as her orgasm rushed through her body. her pussy tightened around Harry's tongue trapping it in her spasming hole. As she orgasmed she would slowly move her pussy, coaxing out further moans as his tongue shifted inside her or, his nose gently brushed her very sensitive clit. As he orgasm subsided, her breathing heavy and ragged, she made a few slow and final grinds across his face, making sure that he relished his last taste of her.

"Oh wow… Granger taught you well…" Pansy breathed, rolling off of Harry's face, letting him gasp for breath, joining her in recovering their normal breathing pattern. Blushing with anger and embarrassment as she mentioned Hermione again, Harry tried to speak, but couldn't choke out a single word. Turning onto her side, the cold stone floor contrasting her fiery hot body, Pansy teased him further, "I'll have to thank her the next time I see her."

"Me and Hermione never did that…" Harry finally managed to say between breaths, his voice ragged and choked. Trying to avoid looking at Pansy both out of her nakedness and his embarrassment for enjoying such perverse actions with someone he hated with a passion. Even more so after this.

"Really? I would have thought you and weasel would be shagging Granger every chance you got," she toyed. She always thought that the golden trio would be doing something like that together. There was no way that they spent every waking moment with each other without at least a cheeky handjob every now and again. Smirking, she added, much to Harry's confusion, "I know I would."

"Well we didn't. So stop talking about her," Harry said firmly, grunting as he tried to get comfortable. Unable to do so on his back with his hands tied behind him, he rolled onto his front grimacing as his hardened cock was pressed against the stone.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll stop mention your secret lover…" Pansy teased. Watching Harry roll onto his front, made her smirk as he exposed his cute and taut bum, "You really shouldn't lay on your front. Wouldn't want to give me access to this, now would you?"

Leaning over, she wriggled a finger between his arse cheeks, pressing the tip against his constricted butthole. Managing to slide the tip of her finger in before he could react, Pansy erupted in laughter as Harry recoiled in shock, rolling onto he back immediately, crushing his hands. Rolling around on the floor in laughter, Pansy howled, "Dear god Potter… that was too good! Don't worry. I won't do anything like that! Other people though? Can't promise the same for them."

Retrieving her wand, she pointed it at Harry, and let the bonds around his hands slowly unravel. His eyes opened wide as he brought his hands to his front, laying flat on his back. Realising he could escape, he made to lunch for Pansy but before he could his hands were quickly bound, restraining him instantly, "Don't get any ideas Potter. I'm not done with you yet."

Laying on his back, he watched Pansy lay beside her breasts pressing against his side, her cold, erect nipples rubbing against his arm. Trying to ignore them, he felt her long slender fingers dance across his chest as he leg slid over his, pressing the all too familiar pussy hair against his thigh, "so if you and Granger didn't… you know? Does that mean that your still a virgin? Or did Weasel's little sister be little Harry's first sheathe?"

"No… I've never… had… you know," Harry stammered, quick to deny the fact that he had fucked neither Hermione nor Ginny, but hesitant to actually say the word 'sex'.

"Sex! Just say the word," Pansy exclaimed, waiting patiently for a few seconds for him to say it before giving up. Smirking suggestively, she let her hand drift slowly down his stomach, edging ever closer to his crotch, "You know people always remember their first. Want it to be special…"

Staring at her blankly for a moment, Harry's eyes widened as he realised what she was talking about. He knew that Pansy was here to torment him, but his mind hadn't actually gotten far enough to imagine what that would encompass. He always imagined his first with Ginny, but as Pansy's hand neared his cock, he realised how little choice he had in the matter now, "Pansy… don't. That's too far."

People want it to be with someone they love, so it's a memory they will cherish forever. Not with someone you really hate and against their will…" Pansy continued, ignoring his obvious pleas and bargaining as she wrapped her cold slender fingers around his shaft, slowly pumping his cock a few times, a dribble of pre-cum sliding down from his engorged tip to her fingers.

"Stop Pansy! Stop!" Harry pleaded, shouting at her as she rose onto her knees Struggling against his bonds he tried to push her away only for his hands to rise slowly above his head. His eyes widened as Pansy, lifted one knee over his crotch, his cock still in her hand.

"I remember my first…" Pansy purred as she pressed his cock against her pussy. Trapping his shaft between her hot wet pussy and his chest, she slowly slid up and down his shaft, coating him in her juices, teasing him with the idea of entering her. Her folds wrapped around his cock his head bulging through them as she dragged her pussy lazily across his length. As she reached between her legs and pressed his tip against her hole, she grinned, "and I'm sure you'll remember yours, but for different reasons."

Pansy, sto…" Harry managed to say, before he felt his head slip in between her folds, settling inside her hole. Holding his tip there for a moment, Pansy smiled. His breath caught in his throat as he experienced the gloriously warm and tight sensation of a girl's pussy for the first time. His eyes widened before slowly closing as he conceded defeat unhappily. Groaning in defeat, he closed his eyes. Slowly pushing downwards, Pansy watched as his deliciously thick and long cock disappeared inside of her. Her folds wrapped their way around the base of his cock as his cock finally settled inside of her, "p… fuck.

Biting her lip, Pansy leant forward resting her hands on Harry's chest as she lifted her ass ever so slightly. His cock was lodged deep inside her and as she made special attention to flex and spasm her pussy around his cock, Harry let out a deep guttural groan. The tight warmth that enveloped his shaft was unbearably pleasurable and in a last ditch attempt to stop Pansy from accruing any satisfaction he tried t stifle his moans. Smirking, Pansy closed her eyes gyrating her hips ever so slightly, forcing a wheezing moan from between Harry's lips. Chuckling, she whispered in his ear, "You can imagine someone else if you want. Granger of Weasel's sister. Imagine Granger's tight cunt is riding your dick. Mmm… imagine that Potter… imagine that…"

"Fuck…" Harry groaned, his eyes flashing with images of Hermione writhing in pleasure before him, her supple teen breasts bouncing as she rode up and down host shaft. As if on cue, Pansy began to slowly and teasingly lift her hips, his cock slowly dragging its way out of her pussy, parting her lips as each ridge and vein stimulated Pansy's still sensitive pussy. The cold air in the room chilled Harry's glistening cock, making him almost hunger for Pansy to plunge him back inside of her, just to warm his cock. As she lifted her arse that last inch, so that only his bulbous, thick tip remained lodged inside her inviting cunt, Pansy held for a moment, teasing Harry with the cold biting breeze that surrounded his cock. Breathing deeply, Pansy slammed her arse back down, burying his cock deep inside of her again, her bum cheeks rippling from the force.

The sudden push back into Pansy's pussy, jolted Harry eyes open, an involuntary gasp of pure orgasmic pleasure coursing through his body. His eyes watched with fascination as her breasts jiggled slightly, before watching her slender, thin frame rise again. His eyes latched onto her grasping pussy, that almost fought to pull his cock back inside her, the way her folds moved and rubbed against his cock. A seconds gasp, followed by a deep pleasurable groan filled the room as she once more slammed back down, her hands massaging his chest, her palms rubbing his nipples, adding tiny amounts of pleasure to the virgin's first experience. For the briefest of moments, as Harry watched Pansy's pleasure filled face, her mouth held open in a permanent silent moan, Harry felt the slightest air of attraction. The pleasure building in his balls and the sensations running through his cock clouded his judgement long enough to recognise the abject beauty that was bouncing up and down, along his length.

Speeding up, Pansy switched her long deep thrusts, to a quicker shallower bob, letting about held of Harry's cock slide out of her pussy before letting it slide back in. The sounds of wet slaps and slapping flesh filled the room with each movement. Harry's sporadic and guilty moans joined the chorus of greedy and pleasure soaked grunts and groans that ebbed from Pansy's lips as her sensitive cunt, still recovering from her first orgasm, sent wave of pleasure through her body.

This had been her plan all along. To fuck Harry Potter, to take his virginity, but in planning and preparation, she went about it with a certain detachment. Seeing it as a necessary job. But when she arrived, when she saw his thick, bulging cock, she was filled with a hunger. Now, with that thick length splitting her pussy in two, she couldn't help, but revel in the sweet pleasure she was deriving from him. Draco managed to please her and did a very good job with her direction, but there was something so perverse and indulgent about the dominating role and scene that adding its own well of delicious pleasure.

The familiar feeling off her orgasm washed over Pansy's body as her pussy suddenly contracted around Harry's cock, tightening and clenching around his cock. The squeezing pleasure and unbelievable tightness from her pussy pushed Harry very the edge. As Pansy cried from her orgasm, Harry groaned a deep and hearty groan, his balls ready to unload. Amidst her own orgasm, she realised his soon to be pulsing cock was still buried inside her. Lifting her hips, she heard his cock pop from her pussy, spring up against his stomach. A smear of pre-cum covered his stomach as Harry closed his eyes.

Pansy's hand quickly found his cock, squeezing his head softly before giving his shaft a quick stroke. A few gentle strokes tipped Harry over the edge, his tip pulsing and twitching. A strand of cum spurred from the tip of his cock, landing across Pansy's taut stomach and in her pussy hair. Directing the rest of his cum across his chest, Pansy watched Harry writhe in pleasure as she milked the last few drops onto his stomach. Rolling off of Harry, Pansy lay beside him breathless, their chests rising and falling in unison as they both caught their breath.

The clouded animalistic haze cleared from Harry's mind as the excitement of having sex wore off and reality sunk in. Glancing to the side, he say the pleasure ridden face of Pansy as her fingers passed through her own folds, still hungering for pleasure. The same face he ogled during sex, now filled him with a burning rage. She had done that to him. A moment that was meant to be special was tarnished and he was robbed of it. A slight shame filled his face as he realised he allowed this to happen.

"Enjoy that Potter? I know in did…" she breathed, her hand pulling softly on her breast as them other dipped inside her mimicking Harry's cock, but to a weaker extent. Teasing him further, she smiled, "Did you imagine Granger?"

"Go…" Harry said through gritted teeth, the anger replacing the pleasure as she managed to properly get under his skin, "You have had you fun… now go…"

"What? No cuddling?" Pansy teased as she pushed herself up onto her feet and collected her panties. Holding them, she tossed them over to Harry landing to his side, "Maybe Madame can hold onto them for you. A trophy of sorts."

"Go!" Harry erupted, avoiding her gaze as she stood over him, leering at his softening cock, which now slumped helplessly against his thigh.

"I'm going, I'm going… I'll fetch the next person shall I," Pansy said, catching Harry's attention. He completely forgot there were more people supposedly. His heart sank as he imagined what was going to come. Pansy saw this look on Harry's face and smiled, before lifting her wand. Waving it at Harry's stomach, she cleared away the cum before saying, "She likes her toy's clean… maybe we can do this again Potter. I mean its not like you have much choice, but I reckon I'll be the best fuck you get in here."

Without another word, Pansy strode to the door, leaving Harry sweat stricken and waiting on the next girl to have his way with him. Pansy however disappeared into the rest of the building, naked as the day she was born, going to find Harry's next visitor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pansy walked naked through the halls of the manor, her high heels echoing through the halls. Her breasts and arse bounced with each step she took, her juices glistening down sweet inner thighs. Turning into a small room, she hung slyly on the door frame casting a look across the room.

Sitting on a chair facing away from Pansy was a tall slender woman, with long straight black hair. She wore a blue leather corset with matching garter belts and a pair of white stockings. Draped over a chair was a black robe, with blue trim, similar to hers. As Pansy opened the door, she turned and looked over at her, her Asian skin peeking out from behind her hair.

"Your turn Ravenclaw," Pansy smirked, watching Harry's next partner rise from her seat, her hand disappearing between her leg. As she picked up her robe and strode over to the door, a long black shaft bounced between her legs, fastened to her hips with a blue leather harness. Her hand lazily stroked her fake shaft, shining the sizable toy to a polish, "Make him scream, Chang…"

Pansy's words were enunciated by a loud slap as she slapped the leather clad woman's arse, watching the plump flesh jiggle before enveloping the thin harness strap between her cheeks. Throwing the robe on and fastening it so that the toy protruded between the black fabric, the girl strutted slowly down the hallway towards her toy…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry that it dragged on a bit start off with, but I am a fan of build up and I wanted to set up a slight bit of plot. Let me know what you guys think and what you think I can improve on. Hopefully we can jump right into the action with the next chapter. The more astute of you might be able to figure out who is next to have their turn with Harry. However after her, I don't know who will have the next turn. So leave a review and let me know who you want and what you think they should do to Harry. Please note that Hermione and Ginny will be featured in special chapters so try and suggest other girls! Till next time.**

 **P.S. For those put off by the hinted at sex act in the next chapter (strap on) don't worry. Here will be plenty straight sex in later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Role Reversal

**Author's Note: Hey, I just want to thank all the people who left reviews and suggested who should have their way with Harry. I've taken the suggestions on board and the next chapter will feature one of those suggestions. So please leave a review with who you think should be next and what they should be doing with Harry. Sorry it took a while to upload, but I've been a bit busy and these chapters are quite long. 6000+ words each. So it takes a while. Appreciate the feedback and support and would love to hear any more opinions people have, negative or positive. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Role Reversal

CHO CHANG

Laying on the floor, his arms pressed uncomfortably behind him, Harry felt the rage that was burning inside of him after Pansy's 'endeavours', slowly dissipate. Replaced with a certain unease and anxious feeling, Harry tried to crane his neck to see the door, but was unable too, relying only on his hearing to sound the arrival of his next entertainer. Trying to calm himself, Harry managed to steady his anxiety, only to have a sudden resurgence as he heard the creaking of the door fill the room.

"Hello, Harry…" Cho murmured in a sultry manner. She expected to walk in and have a sudden sense of anger in seeing Harry after the way he had treated her when they briefly dated, but seeing him sprawled across the floor naked, installed a certain arousal in Cho. Her intent was to punish him, but pleasure was in the back of her mind. The reality of the situation, emboldened her with a sexual dominance and she was loving the total control she had.

"Cho?" Harry breathed, as she strode into view, her body covered in a black robe. Folding her arms, she smirked at the clueless face of confusion that Harry wore so perfectly, "But… what are you… you…"

"Doing here? Forgotten about me already? What you did?" she snapped angrily. She wasn't angry, but the dominance she had, instilled a certain roughness. She had never really forgiven Harry about her sixth year, the way he treated her. He led her along, when he had eyes for Hermione. At least Cho thought it was that way. He had always favoured the bushy haired Gryffindor and never even cared about her feelings. She would make him care now.

"What? I didn't do anything, you were the one that was acting crazy," Harry said, pushing himself into a sitting position and shuffling slowly backwards towards the wall. His eyes wandered over her robe clad body, drawn strangely towards a slight bulge between her legs.

"You ignored me! Spent more time with Granger… I needed you!" she spat irrationally, memories of Cho's outburst in Madam Puddifoots flooding back to him. Her emotional instability, it obviously lingered with her, "And I wouldn't call me crazy…"

Stupidly opening his mouth to ask why, Harry managed to stop himself, just as Cho, slowly undid the front of her robe, letting the fabric fall to the side. The first thing he saw, was the source of her mysterious bulge. A long, shining black phallic object, slowly slid between the robe, fastened tightly to her hips. It must have been seven inches long, a size that seemed enormous to Harry as he slowly imagined what she had planned. His eyes widened and danced towards hers, which were filled with a lustful intent.

Shrugging her shoulders, she let the robe fall to the ground, her tight blue corset revealed to Harry, pushing her sizable breasts forward, making them appear massive in size. The leather harness that held her toy, framed her plump arse and perfect thighs. Her legs were obscured by tight white stockings completing her sexy attire. Eyeing up her entire costume, Harry shamefully felt a twinge in his cock as her accentuated breasts and demeanour slowly aroused him.

"Have any idea what I plan to do to you?" Cho asked seductively, as her hand slowly wrapped around the thick shaft between her legs, lazily stroking it as she strode slowly towards Harry. His eyes were drawn back towards her fake cock, filling him with a sense of dread. He had heard of things like these. Seamus always told him about shops that sold things like these and what they were used for. Knowing this, Harry was genuinely afraid at what Cho was going to do. Unwillingly, Harry felt his cock slowly harden pressing against his stomach. Gritting his teeth, knowing that he was aroused, Harry only served to draw attention to the problem. Smiling devilishly, Cho crouched down, "Oh… I didn't know you would enjoy a woman with a cock."

Opening his mouth to respond, Harry's breath caught in his throat as Cho's fingers wrapped around his cock, tightly squeezing it before slowly stroking it up and down. Gasping, he let out a soft moan, much to Cho's amusement, "Are you going to answer me? Do you like my cock?"

"No…" Harry breathed heavily, trying not to moan and grant her the satisfaction. As soon as he murmured the word, he felt her hand drop from his cock, slowly wrapping around his balls. Immediately regretting his decision, she sharply squeezed his balls. Grunting in pain, he clenched his fists, before she began to massage his balls. The pain was slowly replaced by a building pleasure as Cho passed his balls between her fingers, eliciting a moan from his lips.

"I'll ask again… do you like my cock?" Cho smirked, watching Harry's cock twitch in confusion, a dribble of pre-cum appearing from his tip, before slowly covering his cock head in a thin shimmer.

"Yes…" Harry grimaced in defeat, not wanting Cho's attention too his balls to shift again. A smile grew across Cho's face as he said this, causing her to pull back, rising to stand tall. Harry's gaze rose with her, his eyes latching onto the looming sight of her thick strap-on. Slowly stroking her own shaft, she smiled at Harry, revelling in his discomfort.

"So… if you love it so much. Give it a kiss," Cho smiled, watching his eyes widen as she suggested the beginnings of a blowjob. Breathing heavily, Harry sat, not moving, only spurring Cho onwards. He felt her hands snake into his hair, much the same as Pansy did. She did much the same as Pansy, only his lips were being slowly pulled towards a different end.

Cho's grip was stronger than he imagined. Briefly resisting, he quickly found it to be futile as her two hands pulled him towards her fake cock. His lips were but an inch away from the shiny black tip and he couldn't help, but quicken his breathing in panic for what was about to come. Glancing up at Cho, he saw a look of pure lust as his lips came closer to the tip.

"Now… I'm going to teach you just how to use that mouth of yours," Cho murmured, stopping her advances and letting his lips hover within kissing distance of the head. Smiling devilishly, she commanded, "Use your tongue to Play with the tip."

Glaring up at her, he saw her look down at him expectantly, her grip never faltering. As he stared at the dark black plastic tip. He was hesitant to even consider flicking his tongue out, but as she pushed harder, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue slide out briefly, the very tip grazing her bulbous tip, a shimmering line of saliva lingering. Flicking his tongue out again, he dutifully slid the tip around her head, much to Cho's amusement, "Good boy…"

Fighting back embarrassment, Harry begrudgingly continued to trace his tongue across the tip, the taste not bothering him, but the perversion of the act putting him off. The head quickly shimmered, slick with saliva as he dragged his tongue along the cock, coating it. Suddenly pushing his head towards her crotch, Harry's lips were planted firmly on the tip, kissing the plastic lovingly, much to her amusement, "Now Harry… take care of the shaft.."

Pushing his head downwards, Cho watched as the cockhead slipped from between his lips, sliding along his cheek leaving a trail of saliva across his skin. His tongue danced across the side of her cock as she forced him down, as he slowly became intimate with his new 'friend'. As he continued to work down the shaft, the size of the cock was made clear, the toy even widening closer to the base.

Moaning, Cho felt her clit tingle just from watching her ex boyfriend worship her cock, covering ever delicious inch with saliva. Reaching between her ample breasts, she withdrew her wand. A swift movement and a muttered word and her pussy began to twinge with pleasure. The dancing movements of Harry's tongue were translated into sensations that flooded her cunt. Each lick and loving movement, drove pleasure into her body as if the cock she was wielding was her own. The spell mad every sensation that a normal cock would feel, course instead through he clit.

Drawing his lips back up her cock, Harry trailed his tongue along both sides, making sure he covered each side in his spit. As his tongue danced back across the head, Harry expected Cho to do the same thing again, but instead she pushed the tip against his lips. Looking up at her, he watched as she parted his lips, the tip of the strap-on pressing against he teeth, "Come on Harry… Open up…"

Pushing forward, she felt Harry's teeth part, letting the tip rest inside his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the head, Harry glanced up at her, watching as she slowly, but surely pushed forwards. Harry watched inch after inch disappear into his mouth, stretching his lips. Suddenly, he gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat, causing him to splutter and a dribble of spit to fall down her cock.

Settling there, Cho began to slowly thrust back and forth, her cock continuing to get covered in slick saliva as she filled his mouth. Softly thrusting, she moaned at the delicious warmth enveloping the tip of her cock, the sensations of his lips sliding back and forth across the black plastic, now as sensitive as a real throbbing cock. Pulling his head towards her crotch, she tried desperately to sink the shaft deeper inside, envelop more of herself inside his delicious velvety mouth, but only hitting the back of his throat.

"You can get it deeper, Harry. Just swallow… now…" as she said her last word, she thrust forward. Startled, Harry inadvertently swallowed the saliva building in his mouth, giving Cho the slightest of openings. Continuing to drive her hips forwards she felt the tip of her fake cock slip past his defences and down into his throat. Immediately gagging, he spewed saliva down the remaining two inches of black plastic that weren't lodged deep in his spasming throat. Struggling against his bonds, he desperately breathed through his nose, his throat visibly bulging from the obtuse intruder now lodged deep inside. His lips were stretched wide around her cock and he couldn't move his mouth, only faintly gargle. Moaning a deep moan, Cho gazed longingly down at her boy toy, deciding to tease him even further, "Just imagine. If you hadn't spent all your time with Granger, maybe it would be my lips around your cock, not the other way around…"

Harry's cock twitched at the idea. The idea of their roles being reversed. Instead of her thrusting down his throat, it would be her on her knees, spewing saliva down his. His mind was a flood with images of the hot Asian girl, naked, her tongue draping itself lazily over his cock before she greedily swallowed it, taking him deep into her throat. She'd struggle with the last few inches, so Harry would drop his hands and force her throat down onto his cock, jamming the last few inches inside her bulging throat.

It was admittedly a fantasy of his. He often imagined how things would have been differently if their date was better. Maybe they would have gone further. During late nights in Gryffindor Tower, he would often imagine different scenarios with Cho. Their date would go well and they'd disappear back to the castle. Or maybe they wouldn't get that far. Disappear into the toilets. Cho would slide down to her knees, engulf his cock with her hot wet mouth, slobbering eagerly over him. She'd take him deeper and deeper into her throat until her lips were pressed against the base of his crotch.

She'd quickly stand up, sliding her leggings down her pert bum, revealing her soft flesh. She'd use one hand to steady herself and she would pry apart her arse cheeks with the other, offering up both her holes. Depending how Harry was feeling that night, he would choose between her dripping pussy, already wet for him, or her arsehole. Pressing against her pussy, she would moan in both pain and pleasure before succumbing to unbelievable pleasure as Harry drove his thick cock in and out of her hole, each thrust a tidal wave of pleasure. Before long, they would hear the door open. Hermione would enter. Or Ginny… or even one of the twins. Or both. His fantasies would spiral into orgies In the bathroom before he drifted of to sleep. But Cho was always popular. And now here she was, naked to an extent, driving a strap-on down his throat. There was a part of him that enjoyed the fact that it was Cho, but he still felt dirty.

Eager to fit the last few inches down his throat, Cho slowly drew her hips back before driving them back in. Lazily, fucking his throat, she moaned, her cock stretching his lips and pressing his tongue flat against her shaft. Moaning loudly, she used one hand to hold his neck in place, not bothering to move his head, opting to drive her cock in. The other hand rose towards her corset, slowly undoing the strings that held it in place. She had worn it to install a sense of dominance, but now lust clouded her mind and she just wanted to be naked. The garment slacked and dropped to her hips, revealing her soft, supple teenage tits. Moaning softly as they were released, she undid the corset and flung it to the side of the room, her hand latching onto her nipple, gently massaging and pulling the erect peak.

Five inches began to disappear into Harry's throat with relative ease, his throat convulsing in spasms as she continuously thrust deeper inside. Saliva collected in Harry's mouth, which he tried to swallow, but to no avail. Inside it covered her cock, dribbling down the shaft and lubing it to shine. Smiling, she looked down at him, revelling in the fact that she could see her shaft stretching his throat, spit flowing down the black plastic. Moaning loudly, she purred, "That's it Harry… get it nice and wet. It'll make the next part easier."

His eyes widening as he suddenly realised what she was going to do. He had an inkling of her intentions as soon as she shed the robe and revealed the long black shaft, but now he was certain of what she planned. His arse clenched instinctively and he suddenly gagged and spluttered in panic, inadvertently allowing Cho deeper into his throat. Pushing with one long continuous thrust, Cho lodged all seven inches of her cock in Harry's throat, holding his lips against the leather base of the harness, "Mmm… I knew you could do it… you just needed… a… little… persuasion…"

She enunciated each word with a powerful thrust into his throat, the sensations that were relaying from her cock to her clit, enough to almost buckle her knees. Groaning a deep and throaty groan, she caressed Harry's hair, looking down at him, his lips wrapped tightly around the base of her cock. There was something so delicious about having him on his knees, his throat filled with her strap-on. The dominance portrayed in such a perversion was palpable and she revelled in the way he squirmed against his bonds trying to free himself of the cock lodged in his gullet.

"So… while I have you like this and you can't argue, I'm going to tell you what to do. Not what I want you to do, what you are going to do," she said firmly, holding his lips against the base of her cock, trapping her cock deep in his throat as she talked down to him, "When I take my delicious cock out of your throat, you will kiss it, okay?"

Glaring at her, he felt an anger in his stomach. It was one thing to force her strap-on down his throat, but forcing him to do things of his own volition was a step too far. Drawing her wand, she slowly waved it at Harry's bonds. Slowly he felt them unravel, his wrists relieved of the tight pressure they added. As the bonds fell away, he flexed his hands, contemplating his way of escape, "Then, without saying a word, you will crawl on your hands and knees to the centre of the room, ready for the next event. And if you don't, I'll have to do something you'll regret…"

His eyes turned to the door. With his newly freed hands he could make a run for it. Grab Cho's wand and fight his way out of where ever he was. Still with her cock lodged in his throat, Cho reminded him of her dominance, thrusting softly into his mouth a few times, her high heel snaking its way between his legs, the point of her heel running slowly along his shaft, gently applying pressure to his balls, reminding him, where he was. Grimacing, he looked up at Cho who smiled before saying, "and don't try to run or fight. My wand is more dangerous than my heel…"

Flexing his lips around her cock, he nodded still contemplating making a break for it. Smiling, Cho slid her wand down her stocking, both her hands returning to his head and holding him steady. Driving her cock back and forth a few times, she enjoyed her last moments in his mouth, enjoying the sweet tightness and warmth Harry's velvety throat gave her, "Mmm… I don't want to stop. So tight. So warm… but the next hole will be just as warm… and even tighter…"

With one last deep thrust and pleasurable moan, Cho slowly drew her cock out of her boy toy's throat, the cold biting air rushing over her sensitive, shining cock. As the tip left his lips, Harry gasped, breathing quickly as he was finally free of the plastic shaft. A strand of spit connect his lips and her cock as she slowly shook the shaft up and down expectantly. Glancing up at Cho, Harry succumbed to her glaring expectation and slowly leaned in. Hesitant at first, Harry slowly puckered his lips, pressing them softly against the plastic. The sensation running through her clit was slight, but the overwhelming satisfaction of Harry's voluntary decision was deliciously sweet.

Moving out of Harry's way, Cho gestured for him to start crawling, feeling the embarrassment flush through his reddening face. Having been on his knees for both Cho and Pansy, Harry's knees ached and as he rested on all fours, he winced in pain. Avoiding the piercing gaze of Cho, Harry bowed his head and slowly began to shuffle across the floor. As he passed Cho, he lifted his head, glancing in the direction of the door. It was about five metres away. He could make that and shut it before Cho could even have a chance to draw her wand. Taking a deep breath, Harry made to push himself onto his feet.

Quickly getting onto one knee, he was about to make a run for it, when he felt both his feet get pulled out from underneath him. Unbeknownst to him, Cho's eyes were lingering on his gaze and at the slightest provocation, she drew her wand. Crashing to the ground, he lay face down, his cock sandwiched between his stomach and the floor. Groaning in pain, he tried to move, but was unable as Cho draped herself over his back, straddling his arse. Pressing her breasts against his back, he felt her noticeably erect nipples grinding into his shoulder blades as her cock slid between his arse cheeks grazing over his clenched hole. Pushing her weight down on him, she made him groan as his cock ground against his stomach.

"I told you not to run… and I was planning to be gentle. I suppose I'll start gentle, but I certainly won't hesitate to get rougher…" Cho whispered in his ear, painfully jerking his head back by his hair, sliding her hips up and down, her cock grinding between Harry's pert ass cheeks, the head teasing his tight hole occasionally by pressing against the clenched hole before sliding past. His saliva rubbed against his crack, lubing his asshole up, ready for Cho's fun.

"Cho, please don't!" Harry begged, trying to wriggle his way out from beneath her, but she managed to pin him in place, allowing little to no movement. He had fought against Pansy, but that was because she was taking a moment that was meant to be special. Now Harry was struggling purely because of the pain Cho intend to inflict by thrusting her fake cock deep inside him, "Please…"

"I would have done this for you, if you hadn't been so selfish. Its your fault that I'm mounting you and not the other way around. Just unclench and let it happen…" Cho smiled, teasing him once again with the idea of their places being reversed. Harry's mind drifted back to the fantasies he had. He had a special thing for the tighter of holes and he would fondly imagine Cho's late at night. Tucked away in his four poster bed, he would imagine Cho crawling past the curtains as he pleasured himself. She would be already naked, her body exposed.

Kneeling at the end of the bed she would beg him to thrust his cock inside her arse, peeling her arse cheeks apart, offering up her tightest of holes. She'd even slip a finger inside, teasing Harry before her replaced the finger with his cock. She would moan and Harry would revel in the sweet tightness. Her pussy was a thing to behold, so tight and warm, but being lodged balls deep in her arse was something even more special. Those fantasies teased Harry now, as Cho lingered over him, her cock primed and ready to enter him at a moments notice, "Here we go Harry… ready for a world of pleasure?"

Lifting her arse, Cho reached down between their bodies, wrapping her slender fingers around the base of her strap-on. Adjusting the angle slightly, she pressed the bulbous head against Harry's tightened and clenched arsehole, gently prodding the hole, smearing saliva across his rosebud. Holding herself steady, Cho slowly pressed the head against her hole, applying pressure to his hole. Feeling her trying to wriggle the head inside him, Harry froze, focussing on stopping her from garnering entrance. Wincing as the tip, slowly found its entrance, his hole opening ever so slightly.

Confident that her fake cock wasn't going to slip, she rested both her hands either side of Harry's head, before slowly dropping her hips, pushing down and into Harry. Grimacing in pain, Harry's mouth fell open as his ass finally gave away, the head of Cho's cock resting inside him. Unable to even grunt, Harry felt his arse adjust to accommodate the large cock, his body unable to stop Cho from her assault. His face fell against the floor as he tried to adjust to the pain. Moaning loudly, Cho bit her lip in pleasure as his tight ring flexed and tightened around the tip of her cock.

"Fuck…" Harry groaned as Cho simply enjoyed the tightness of his freshly opened ass. Suddenly, he felt her shift, slowly pushing downwards. His eyes bulged as he felt a second inch disappear inside him. Clawing at the floor, he heard Cho moan as the second inch stretched his arse, the cock slowly beginning to widen the further down she went. Panting heavily, he tried to formulate words to beg her to stop or at least slow down, but all that left his lips were exasperated gasps. Continuing with one long, slow, continuous push, Cho watched in awe as his arse engulfed a third inch.

"Let's get it all in…" Cho announced, drawing her hips back slightly to adjust her position before sinking her hips down in one long continuous motion. Harry's voice fell away as he felt inch after inch stretching his ass hole, the fake cock widening as it delved deeper inside him. The long shaft probed parts of him he didn't know he had, eliciting a grunt of pain as five inches settled deep inside him. Bobbing her hips, Cho moved one inch in and out, loosening him with each subtle movement, spurred on by the grunts and groans of discomfort coming from Harry. Finally, Cho thrust the last two inches inside, the leather crotch of her harness pressed firmly against his arse, the widest part of her strap-on stretching his hole to the extreme. Moaning loudly as his clenching arse enveloped every inch of her delightful cock, Cho smirked.

"There we go! You did that quicker than Cedric ever did. He always took five minutes to get used to the tip, but you took it all like a good little butt slut," Cho teased, kneeling astride his arse, her back straight up as she looked down at Harry. His fingernails were scratching at the floor as he tried to remain calm. Seeing his hole stretching made Cho shiver with pleasure, the very sight enough to make her clit quiver. Massaging his ass cheeks, she purred, "Oh this is good…"

"Take it out Cho… please…" Harry begged, the pain being unbelievable. Grunting, he felt her slowly begin to draw her cock backwards. Thinking for a minute, she had heard his plea, Harry felt his ass slowly empty, the feeling of nothing being lodged inside him enough to almost make him moan. Inch after inch disappeared until only the tip rested inside him. Smirking, she spanked his ass, his cheeks flaring red before she said, "Not a chance…"

Before Harry could say a word, he felt his entire body shift as Cho drove her hips swiftly downwards, the entirety of her cock burying itself inside him with a single movement. Unable to make a sound, Harry twitched in agony, as a wet slap filled the room, his arse cheeks shaking from the impact. Drawing slowly backwards, Cho closed her eyes, succumbing to the pleasure she was receiving from his tight, clutching arsehole. As soon as only the tip remaining inside, she slammed back in roughly, the sound of the wet slap as she collided with his arse enough to make her weak at the knees.

Building up a slow and methodical rhythm, Cho began sawing in and out of him with ease, his arse adjusting to the intruder, deliciously drawing her deeper and deeper. Each time her hips collided with his ass, he shifted slightly, his cock grinding against his stomach, the sensitive tip smearing pre-cum across his skin, the sensitive head tingling with pleasure

After a few minutes of Cho's soft and slow pounding, Harry's arse loosened enough for the pain to begin to ebb away. Subconsciously, he felt himself stretch and the cock lodged inside him began to touch a sensitive spot within him. Grunting, he felt her draw the cock back out of him, resting just at the entrance to his arsehole, before slamming back in. As the tip drove deep inside him, it ground against a sensitive spot of flesh, sending a miasma of pleasure through his body. Holding back a moan, Harry felt the pain slowly replace itself with pleasure, with a moan on the tip of his lips, each time she drove her cock inside his clenching arse, "Oh…."

As soon as the moan drifted from his lips in hushed breath, a sharp crack filled the room. Bringing her hand down on Harry's arse, Cho spanked him painfully, a red hand print lingering as she continued to move inside him. Glancing back at her, Harry saw a devilish smile on her lips as she jerked his head back, never ceasing her thrusts, "Was that a moan? Is someone enjoying this?"

"No…" Harry murmured through gritted teeth, a second moan practically lingering on his breath, waiting to sound to Cho. Biting her lip, she raised her hips one last time, slamming deep inside, pressing her hips as firmly as she could against his ass, getting her cock deeper than before. The tip once more grazed the most sensitive area, his eyes rolling back in his head as a low guttural moan filled the room, much to his dismay and Cho's excitement.

"You are! Oh, I'll just have to speed up then, shall I?" she said excitedly, hastily pulling her cock out, resting the tip against his slightly gaping hole. Relieved for the slight moment of relief, Harry's relief quickly disappeared as he was swiftly winded with a cocktail of pain and pleasure. Roughly and with little care, Cho submerged the cock deep inside him, prodding the sensitive areas of his arsehole. Moaning in pleasure and pain, Harry had little time to recover as she speedily drew back and thrust back in, building up and momentum that left him breathless.

Unable to adjust, Harry lay there, letting moan after moan escape his lips, caring very little about fighting the pleasure. Cho's cock sawed through him like butter, moving with noticeable ease though his body, making him squirm and moan. She joined him in his moans, the pleasure his tight arse was applying, building within her, her orgasm rearing its head. She had come close as Harry tended to her with his mouth, but was slowly being driven over the edge by his sumptuous hole. The wet slapping sounds filled the room, rhythmically sounding with each quick deep thrust.

Laying there with his defenceless arse being plundered, Harry felt his cock twinge with a familiar sensation. His balls began to tighten and his cock twitch as he was nearing his orgasm. His face flushed red, near immediately as he realised what was bringing him to cum. Something that Cho noticed. Slamming her hips into his arse, she held her cock there for a moment, leaning into Harry's ear, "Are you about to cum? I want to see your cock twitch in pleasure from mine…"

Harry felt his body lift slightly, the uncomfortable feeling of having a cock inside him, making him hesitant to move. Cho forced him onto his hands and knees, his stance weak and shaky. Ready to collapse back onto his stomach, Harry fought to keep himself in Chops desired position out of fear of another increase in speed and ferocity. Satisfied with his new position, Cho resumed her pounding, watching Harry's cock bounce with each thrust, his balls swaying alongside. A dribble of pre-cum seeped from his tip, beading as it prepared to drop from his aroused, shining head.

Trying to hold of his orgasm for as long as possible, Harry made a last ditch effort to deny Cho the satisfaction, but his attempts were proving futile. Each weighty thrust sent pleasure through his body that out-weighed the pain as the tip mashed against the sensitive flesh inside him. Gritting his teeth, he felt the cum building in his shaft ready to spurt out across the floor, the pleasure insurmountable as he tried desperately to stop himself from doing so.

"Cum for me Harry… here… I'll help you along…" Cho smirked, realising that Harry was holding out. Drawing her wand, she slowly pulled her cock out until only the tip remained. A quick wave and Harry's eyes widened alongside her cock. Growing another inch, and slightly wider, her now eight inch cock slowly pushed back inside. The added width was enough to push him over, cum spurting out across the floor. His cock was milked for every last drop as the strap-on pushed deeper and deeper. Grunting in pleasure, Harry felt himself drained, as Cho finally bottomed out, all eight inches submerged inside him.

His body tensed as he orgasmed, his arsehole clenching and tightening around her strap-on. The added tightness was just what she needed as her own orgasm, burst into action. Moaning as her pussy tingled with orgasmic pleasure, her clit flooded with the delicious sensations of her orgasm. Continuing to shift her fake cock in and out of Harry for a few moments, she rode out her orgasm, savouring every last moment of her boy toy's arse before finally drawing her cock out of him.

"Mmm… deliciously tight," she smiled, one hand slowly and methodically jerking herself off, pleasure running through her sensitive clit. With her other hand, she spanked Harry sharply, the force enough to buckle his weak knees and force him onto his stomach, breathless and tired. Watching him, laying there, Cho sauntered slowly around to his head, offering her cock to his lips.

"Clean me off?" Cho suggested, receiving a pained and tired glare from Harry, before he slumped back down, "No, wouldn't want you to get a taste for it. Would ruin you for others…"

"How… many more?" Harry pants, intrigued as to how many women were queuing to have their way and exactly what they had planned. If they were all going to be like Cho, he was concerned he wouldn't have the tenacity or head strength to continue.

"Women? Oh too many… I wouldn't even know where to begin," she smirked, strolling around the room, collecting her corset and her robe. Notching Pansy's panties bunched to one side, she smirked, "a souvenir? I wonder what I could leave you… hmm… you know what? You can keep my corset. Maybe one of your visitors will make you wear it. I think it would go great with Pansy's panties!"

"Please let me go…" Harry breathed, looking up at Cho expectantly, hopefully. She only smirked, taking her corset and the panties and setting them on the table in the corner of the room.

"Not up to me, I'm afraid. Although your next visitors might be nicer," Cho smiled, striding towards the door, her heels echoing through the room as Harry called after her, without receiving a response as she disappeared behind the door.

"Visitors? Plural!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The halls of the manor were eerily quiet as Cho left Harry's chamber. She made little effort to hide her exposed breasts. She made a few sharp turns before arriving at he desired door. Left slightly ajar, she sighed as she heard giggling and soft childish moans of faux pleasure coming from within. Pushing the door open, Cho filled the room with the sound a large screech as the door slid across the stone and turning the giggles and moans into a squeal of surprise.

"No need to stop for me," Cho smirked as she entered the room. Casting a brief glance over to the bed, she saw two people quickly pull their duvet up over them in a poor attempt to cover themselves. Exposed flesh flashed beneath the covers, glimpse of lightly tanned breasts capped of with deliciously dark nipples danced as they covered themselves.

"Jesus! Oh… its you," Parvati squealed as she pulled the covers up over her naked body, completely covering the woman she lay with. As she saw that it was Cho, she relaxed throwing the covers back off her body, exposing her entire body and the body of her sister, who lay beside her, cradling Parvati, running her hands along her nipples and her sister's pussy, not caring about Cho's sudden appearance. Padma's tongue darted across her sister's neck, leaving trails of soft kisses along her dark skin.

Taking a seat, Cho looked over at the two, seeing Parvati's slick thighs, her pussy glistening with arousal. Smirking, Cho couldn't help, but instinctively drop her hand to the plastic cock between her legs, moaning softly as the pleasure spell was triggered, "Madame said we should use these rooms for getting ready, not for fucking each other."

"She's just jealous we didn't invite her," Padma teased, lifting her lips from her sister's neck and rolling off the bed, sifting through their clothes in search of her underwear. Lifting up a thin blue thong, she slipped it quickly up her legs, positioning it to perfectly frame her plump arse. Finding an identical thong, but in red, she turned and tossed it to Parfait.

"You leaving Pad? We weren't done having our fun," Parvati whined, eliciting a chuckled from Cho as she watched Padma dressing herself, the girl's perfect breasts bouncing softly as she searched through her robes for her tight underwear.

"Well, Cho is done with her fun so perhaps we could go continue out fun with Harry? You know, like we planned?" Padma purred clambering onto the bed, slowly and seductively approaching her sister, her lips pressing softly against her sister's melting into a passionate kiss. Scoffing, Cho attracted the twins attention who both scowled before rolling of the bed.

"Fine, but we are continuing this after. Never had sex in such a nice room," Parvati giggled, finding the remaining underwear and slipping it on, accentuating her natural female assets. Adjusting herself slightly, she reached her hands around, lifting her plump cheeks up and letting them fall back, swallowing the thin string of her panties. The two twins, stood there in their revealing clothing, desperately tight and bursting at the seams, "Come on Pad… let's go make Harry squirm…"

 **Author's Note: Took a while, but its finished. Hope you enjoyed it. As always I would love some feedback and comments. Was it too long, too short? Not detailed enough? Let me know. Also let me know who you want to see and what you want them to do to Harry. Also some feedback on the strap-on content would be appreciated. More or less of it? Thanks and till next time!**


End file.
